


1962_Mingus

by Schatz2020



Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [18]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier Has Feelings, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Declarations Of Love, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Has a Crush, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Historical References, M/M, Making Love, Period-Typical Homophobia, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smitten Charles Xavier, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Top Charles Xavier
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020
Summary: Charles Mingus si sarebbe esibito il 12 ottobre al Town Hall di New York. Era un’occasione da non perdere.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964866
Kudos: 9





	1962_Mingus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [1962_Mingus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288511) by [Schatz2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020). 



Charles aveva riflettuto molto prima di fare quella proposta a Erik. Aveva molti dubbi, temeva un suo rifiuto o peggio ancora che si arrabbiasse. Con lui tutto era possibile.

Alla fine aveva deciso che glielo avrebbe chiesto.

Fino a quel momento avevano vissuto la loro relazione solo nelle stanze d’albergo o a Westchester, senza mai dare nell’occhio quando erano in pubblico. Il sesso con Erik era fenomenale. Erik era fenomenale a letto. Charles non aveva mai goduto così tanto e così bene in vita sua. Ad un certo punto, però, aveva iniziato a sentire la mancanza di qualcosa. Qualcosa di diverso dalla mera attrazione fisica.

Charles Mingus si sarebbe esibito il 12 ottobre al Town Hall di New York. Era un’occasione da non perdere.

“Mi stai chiedendo di uscire insieme… no, anzi, di andare via insieme per una specie appuntamento o weekend romantico?” aveva chiesto Erik perplesso. Era sinceramente sorpreso.

A Erik non piaceva essere colto di sorpresa e non avere il controllo della situazione. L’iniziativa di Charles gli sembrava bizzarra e fuori luogo.

“Ho già pensato a tutto” aveva detto Charles. Era orgoglioso ed entusiasta del suo progetto. “Il 12 ottobre è un venerdì. Possiamo partire giovedì e passare l’intero fine settimana a New York.” Il suo sguardo era brillante e sorrideva... _come un ebete,_ aveva pensato Erik.

“Francamente non mi pare una buona idea” era stata la risposta iniziale di Erik. No, davvero, era un’idea che non lo convinceva.

Sbuffò e cercò di fare valere le sue ragioni.

“Charles pensaci bene… Non possiamo andarcene in giro mano nella mano o cenare a lume di candela. E ti assicuro che non camminerei per strada tenendoti per mano neanche se tu fossi una donna…”

“Non è questo che voglio” lo aveva interrotto Charles un po’ risentito.

“Mi piacerebbe solamente condividere con te qualcosa di bello che sia fuori da una stanza d’albergo o da questa casa.”

“Mi pare che quello che facciamo qui e quando siamo in viaggio ti piaccia, e anche tanto, a giudicare da quanto ti dimeni e mugoli…” rispose Erik con un sorriso volutamente perfido.

 _Stronzo_ aveva pensato Charles, ma tenne il pensiero per sé. Se Lehnsherr pensava di averla vinta così, si sbagliava.

“Una cosa non esclude necessariamente l’altra” disse con uno sguardo di sfida.

Erik rimase un attimo in silenzio. Stava sviluppando una specie di dipendenza sessuale nei confronti di Charles. Avrebbe voluto passare tutto il tempo a letto con lui. Lo faceva impazzire. C’era qualcosa di speciale in quell’uomo. Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, sperando che l’altro non gli stesse leggendo i pensieri, si disse che forse dopotutto, avrebbe potuto assecondare l’idea cretina di Charles e godersi le gioie del sesso con lui dopo…

“Come organizzeresti questo… viaggio di piacere?”

Charles sorrise soddisfatto.

“Mi sono portato avanti. Ho già prenotato una stanza in un hotel lussuoso e discreto vicino a Central Park. Abbiamo due posti esclusivi per il concerto, e mi sono preso la libertà di prenotare un tavolo al Four Seasons per sabato sera”.

Erik sbuffò “Posso portare anche dei vestiti normali o dovrò restare ingessato in uno smoking per quattro giorni di fila?”

“Sarà mio piacere liberarti da quegli abiti fastidiosi ogni sera” sussurrò Charles prima di leccare il labbro inferiore di Erik mentre gli posava le mani sui fianchi.

Erik sorrise “Quando partiamo?”

“Giovedì dopo pranzo”

 _“Na gut_ ”

***

Giovedì 11/10/1962 ore 09:30 am

Erik era nella sua stanza, o meglio: la stanza dove teneva i bagagli e dove tornava al mattino presto ogni volta dopo che lui e Charles avevano passato la notte a scopare.

Stava cercando di mettere insieme una varietà di vestiti sufficiente per non essere obbligato a stare in giacca e cravatta tutto il tempo. Era nervoso e di pessimo umore. Detestava preparare i bagagli.

Charles, di contro, aveva appena chiuso la sua valigia, soddisfatto delle sue scelte. Era emozionato e di buon uomore.

Si incontrarono in cucina.

“Buongiorno!”

“Mmhm…”

“Hai dormito bene? Io sì. Vuoi del caffè? A che punto sei con la valigia? Ti serve una mano? Conosci New York? Ci sono posti meravigliosi da visitare e…”

“Smettila di starmi addosso, Charles”

***

Charles pensò che Erik fosse bellissimo.

L’abito grigio chiaro che aveva scelto per la cena di giovedì sera metteva il risalto il suo corpo magro e muscoloso.

“Stai molto bene” disse mentre lo mangiava con gli occhi.

Erik sorrise compiaciuto e vanesio.

Osservò il suo amante. Charles indossava un abito scuro, più giovanile di quelli che portava di solito. Sembrava finalmente un giovane uomo elegante e non più un giovane uomo vestito come un vecchio elegante. Era attraente e, pensò il tedesco, molto _scopabile_.

“Devo porgerti il braccio o possiamo arrivare al ristorante come due persone normali?”

“Non sono una donna, non so se ci hai fatto caso. Non mi serve un cavaliere.”

“Dopo di te, Charles”

Il ristorante del Carlton proponeva piatti e vini squisiti ed esclusivi. Erik pensò che questo capriccio sarebbe costato a Charles una piccola fortuna, ma ovviamente la spesa non rappresentava un problema per il professore. Per qualche secondo quasi si innervosì, sentendosi una specie di puttana d’alto bordo. Poi il vino e Charles gli fecero dimenticare questo pensiero.

Per quanto Erik si stesse sforzando di restare sulle sue e di manifestare un evidente fastidio, non poté fare a meno di constatare una volta di più che Charles era veramente un uomo brillante, intelligente, con una conversazione tutt’altro che banale. Era affascinante, e come l’acqua cheta rode i ponti, stava lentamente aprendo una piccola breccia nella barriera che Erik aveva eretto fra sé e il resto del mondo.

Per la prima volta in tutta la sera sorrise sinceramente a Charles.

“Finalmente un sorriso e non un ghigno” disse Charles con tono divertito e occhi innamorati.

“Devo ammettere che la serata è più piacevole di quanto mi aspettassi” si giustificò in fretta Erik.

“Sto molto bene anch’io” rispose Charles.

Qualcosa scattò nella testa e nella pancia di Erik. Forse era merito del vino… Una sensazione nuova, un desiderio nuovo. Per una volta si lasciò andare.

“La serata è piacevole grazie a te” disse mentre guardava Charles dritto negli occhi.

“Mi lusinga che tu lo dica, ma ovviamente è grazie a entrambi se questa serata e questa conversazione sono così piacevoli. Posso essere molto noioso se non ho di fronte a me l’interlocutore giusto e poi…”

“Leggi i miei pensieri, Charles” lo interruppe Erik.

Il professore guardò Erik con fare interrogativo. Era una richiesta così strana da parte sua.

“Sicuro?”

“Certo”

Charles vide loro due nudi, a letto. Si muovevano piano, non in modo animalesco come era sempre successo. C’era qualcosa di diverso in quell’amplesso.

Erik sorrise nel vedere Charles arrossire. Forse, dopotutto, meritava di più. Se doveva lasciarsi andare, voleva che fosse con Charles.

“Mi piaci quando arrossisci”

Charles sorrise nervoso “Non è il sesso in sé che mi imbarazza, davvero. È, come dire, l’intimità che ho visto. Non è mai stato così per noi.”

“Non ancora. Andiamo?”

Charles annuì senza smettere di sorridere.

Normalmente si sarebbero trovati contro al muro della loro stanza, in preda alla smania di spogliarsi senza smettere di toccarsi e cercando di iniziare a scopare il più in fretta possibile.

Quella sera Charles si trovò seduto sulla poltrona del salottino della loro suite. Erik era fra le su gambe e gli slacciava lentamente i bottoni della camicia e baciava ogni centimetro di pelle che man mano veniva scoperto.

Passò una mano fra i capelli di Erik, poi si mosse in avanti per poterlo guardare meglio. Il suo sguardo era meno duro, meno freddo. Si baciarono a lungo e con delicata passione, lentamente, come se dovessero assaporarsi per la prima volta.

“Vieni” disse Charles e lo accompagnò sul letto. Si spogliarono entrambi e si presero tutto il tempo necessario per toccarsi e leccarsi l’un l’altro.

Erik gemeva piano sotto le carezze della lingua di Charles. Era seduto su di lui e gli stava leccando e mordicchiando le spalle e la schiena. Si stese completamente per baciargli il collo e la nuca.

“ _Komm hier, Schatz”_ sussurrò appena e fece stendere Charles al suo fianco, così da poterlo toccare e baciare a sua volta.

Portò la mano del professore sulla propria erezione e si spinse ancora più vicino.

“Voglio provare qualcosa di diverso con te”

“Sono aperto a proposte” rispose Charles leccandogli le labbra e senza smettere di muovere la mano.

Erik sorrise. Charles forse si aspettava qualche acrobazia sessuale.

Charles non disse nulla, sorrise e si rimise sopra a Erik, strusciandosi piano contro di lui.

***

“Mmhm… so-sono pronto…”

Charles sfilò delicatamente le dita e appoggiò la punta del suo sesso contro l'apertura di Erik.

“Mi senti?” ansimò mentre affondava dolcemente in quel caldo accogliente e stretto.

“Ti sento, sì…dio, Charles...”

Quando Charles entrò completamente in Erik toccò il suo punto speciale.

“Erik… Erik… ti sento così tanto… aah”

Charles spingeva, le gambe di Erik strette intorno ai fianchi. Si stese completamente sul suo amante, la testa contro la sua spalla, ansimando con la bocca aperta.

Erik lo stringeva talmente forte da fargli quasi male.

Charles aumentò il ritmo, mantenendo spinte profonde e intense. Erik sollevò leggermente la testa per baciarlo e guardarlo negli occhi.

“Le.. aah…leggi…entra nella mia testa”

Entrambi furono sopraffatti dall’ondata di piacere ed emozioni che li travolse quando Charles unì le loro menti. Charles si spinse ancora più a fondo, Erik nascose il volto contro la spalla di Charles per soffocare un grido di piacere.

Rimasero così, stretti, incastrati l’uno dentro l’altro senza muoversi per qualche istante…

“Erik…”

_Ch- Charles…sto per impazzire…_

Charles iniziò a muoversi piano, quasi avesse paura. Poi riprese il controllo del suo corpo e delle loro menti e ricominciò a spingere.

Sotto di lui Erik ansimava, gemeva e spingeva il bacino per seguire i suoi movimenti. Sentì la mano di Charles stringersi attorno al suo cazzo e iniziare a massaggiarlo.

Charles sentì lo sperma caldo di Erik bagnargli le dita e il ventre. Si spostò per baciargli le labbra. Aveva vissuto l’orgasmo di Erik con la mente e aveva dovuto trattenersi per non venire immediatamente. Non voleva che quel momento finisse, ma sentiva che il piacere iniziava a salire dentro di lui.

_Sentimi, Erik… sentimi…_

_Godi, Schatz, voglio vederti mentre godi_

Erik soffocò un gemito quando con l’ultimo colpo possente Charles riversò in lui il suo orgasmo. Lo sentì crollargli addosso e stringergli le braccia come se stesse cercando di non affogare. Le loro menti erano ancora unite, l’orgasmo di Charles investì anche Erik. Si strinse a lui e si lasciò scappare un gemito misto a un risolino nervoso.

“Erik?”

“Mmhm?”

“I tuoi pensieri…”

“È la verità, Liebling.”

_Se non mi entri in testa non riesco a dirtelo. Posso dimostrartelo, però…_

_Ah sì? Spiegami…_

_Con una delle cose che mi riesce meglio, Schatz. Preparati a essere scopato a non finire._

_Penso di poter fare a meno delle dichiarazioni_.

Charles sorrise compiaciuto. Fece per spostarsi un po’, per lasciare a Erik il suo spazio per dormire, ma l’altro lo trattenne.

“Resta qui” disse Erik con la voce già un po’ impastata dal sonno.

“Buona notte, Erik”

“Mmhm” mormorò Erik mentre stringeva a sé Charles, il suo petto contro la schiena dell’altro.

Charles chiuse gli occhi soddisfatto. Decise di non pensare a niente che non riguardasse quel fine settimana.

Quando Charles si svegliò, Erik era steso di fianco a lui: aveva il volto rilassato e un sorriso appena accennato.

“Hey”

Non poté fare trattenere un risolino.

“Già. Buongiorno Charles”

Charles si arrischiò e lasciò che la sua mente sfiorasse quella di Erik, un tocco leggero e superficiale.

_In un’altra occasione ti direi di andartene subito dalla mia testa, Professore. Ma date le circostanze posso fare un’eccezione. Puoi frugare quanto vuoi, non troverai segni di pentimento per quello che ti ho detto ieri sera._

_Erik…_

_No, ascoltami: è tutto vero, è quello che provo. Ed è solo per te._

Charles si mosse verso di lui e lo baciò castamente sulle labbra.

_Ti amo anch’io, Erik._

***

Il concerto di Mingus fu molto bello e molto emozionante Charles si lasciò trasportare dalla forza e dalla magia della musica, spesso chiuse gli occhi per potersi concentrare meglio sulle note, quasi volesse essere completamente avvolto dalle melodie.

Erik apprezzò molto la musica e l’evento in sé. Non aveva avuto modo di ascoltare molti concerti in vita sua e trovò l’esperienza estremamente piacevole. Il suo coinvolgimento tuttavia non fu mai così intenso come quello di Charles. Non riuscì mai a perdersi completamente nelle note. In parte ciò era dovuto al suo modo di essere: non era capace di distrarsi e perdere il controllo dell'ambiente circostante, ed in parte perché nella sua testa era sempre presente Charles. Da quando avevano veramente fatto l’amore per la prima volta, un paio di giorni prima, era come se tutto fosse tornato ad essere nuovo. Non voleva separarsi dalla consapevolezza di quello che avevano raggiunto. Avrebbe dato chissà cosa per poter abbracciare Charles, lì in quel momento, in una sala concerti piena di altre persone…

_Erik!_

Charles cercò di rimanere impassibile quando sentì la mano di Erik posarsi sulla sua e poi stringerla piano. Un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena: emozione, sorpresa, consapevolezza di essere nel bel mezzo di un evento pubblico…

_Scusami, Liebling. So che avevo detto che non lo avrei mai fatto…_

_Nemmeno se io fossi stato una donna. Mi pare che avessi detto così._

_Non fare il saccente e ascoltami. Mi andava di farlo, avevo bisogno di farlo. Sei mio, Charles._

Charles trattenne a stento un risolino. Aveva lo sguardo fisso su Mingus, ma la musica era diventata un semplice sottofondo. Era concentrato sulla voce di Erik nella sua testa e quella mano calda che ancora stringeva la sua.

_Non potrei immaginare nessun altro al tuo posto, Erik. Lo sai._

_Lo so? Non me lo hai mai detto…_

_Questa tua manifestazione di possessività è… qualcosa di nuovo._

_Prima di te non ho mai amato nessuno._

_Nemmeno io. E… te lo dico adesso, amico mio: nessuno mai potrà mai prendere il tuo posto. Quello che vivo insieme a te e l’amore che provo sono unici. Credo che tu abbia ragione, sai? Ci apparteniamo, noi due._

_Charles?_

_Mh?_

_Pensi di riuscire a “renderci invisibili” per qualche minuto?_

_…sì, certo._

_Fallo. Fallo ora._

_Accontentato…_

L’esibizione al Town Hall di Charles Mingus fu un successo. Il pubblico applaudì entusiasta e nessuno in sala si accorse di due giovani uomini che si baciavano tenendosi per mano.


End file.
